


xo

by Spector (orphan_account)



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Happy or Unhappy ending, I genuinely cannot tag whatsoever I'm so sorry, It depends on how you see it - Freeform, M/M, is this angst??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Spector
Summary: Flynn wonders if there was ever any spark to begin with. Perhaps not.





	xo

There's silence overshadowing the sound of their janky coffee machine doing its work. The silence isn't unwelcome, just the opposite, actually, Flynn decides. The coffee machine is somehow making him uncomfortable in just how casual it makes everything seem.

He taps his fingers quickly and (almost) nervously across their kitchen counter, something he picked up awhile ago when he got too uncomfortable and needed something to focus on as to distract himself. It barely works this time, doing almost the exact opposite and making things feel much too homely and, dare he say it, casual. 

His partner (he's hesitant to use the word 'boyfriend' because that would imply the two cared about each other for anything but sex, but the words 'fuck buddies' make it all sound worse so maybe sticking to 'partner' is for the best) sits across from him, looking at about everything but him. 

There's a small unspoken question lingering between the two but neither feel comfortable answering. His partner (Nathan, he remembers) speaks up as if he can somehow make this less uncomfortable if it's all said and done sooner rather than later.

"Did you ever love me?" He doesn't even sound hurt when he asks like he knows the answer (he does). Flynn is disturbed at the reply his mind immediately jumps to, and for a second he considers saying yes as to spare some feelings. He can't lie, (yes he could) so he answers with the sticky truth, "No." 

Nathan just nods, and he looks neither happy nor sad, (Flynn knows he's going to see sadness if he looks into his blue eyes, so he avoids them like the bloody plague) he just slides out from his chair and grabs a mug from the kitchen counter to dull his senses with coffee. Flynn's eyes follow him as he walks to their janky kitchen in their janky house and fills his mug. As he usually does, he sips the coffee too early and burns his tongue. Nathan (Always Nathan, never Nate) recoils at the burn on his tongue and frowns at the numb feeling he gets on his tongue, but grabs the sugar and cream anyways. 

It's not seconds later he's back in his seat, sipping his coffee as if nothing is wrong and it's all okay. Flynn feels almost offended with how calm (how collected) Nathan looks when he feels and looks like a mess. 

There's no tears, no sobs, and no screams when Flynn packs his bags for New England the next day. It's all dead silent and Flynn welcomes the new-found silence with grace.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fairly positive I'm not fashionably late to the Flynn/Nathan party, in fact, I'd say I ignored the wedding and arrived at the end of the after-party to eat the leftover cake. Whoops.
> 
> I don't know if this is good, bad, or flat out unbearable to read but please forgive me, I'm rusty with writing in general, as a few months ago I went on a writing kick, and the fire just burned out. I haven't written anything in forever - let alone in the Uncharted fandom, and I hate to use that excuse, but it's all I've got. That aside, loves, thank you for reading and for giving this little drabble the time of day. Any feedback is welcomed!


End file.
